


No happy holiday!

by likingthistoomuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock thinks back, angsty past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/pseuds/likingthistoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock isnt very fond of the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No happy holiday!

Sherlock hates Christmas…. For others the day has brought joy, gifts, togetherness…for him, it has always been bereavement. 

His grandfather passed away on Christmas. 

He came home from boarding school on Christmas to find no Irish setter bounding from the door to jump on him. 

It was Christmas when Victor got admission to a boarding school in Australia.

It was Christmas when they were informed of the loss of the other one.

 It was Christmas when he got Irene’s phone as a present (he knows that doesn't count, but it did nothing to add to his fondness for the season).

 It was Christmas when he lost his right to live as a free man, when he took the life of another….but that act was a gift he wouldn't think twice about repeating, it saved the people he loved!

  
….so as he plunged the needle, injected that heavenly poison in his veins one last time before farewell, his only thought was, “ God I hate Christmas.”


End file.
